1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection device and to an ejection testing method.
2. Related Art
Printers are one type of device known in the field of liquid ejection devices used for ejecting a liquid (e.g., ink) from nozzles through driving of piezoelectric elements (piezo elements). In such a printer, it has been proposed to sense residual oscillation of the pressure chambers subsequent to driving of the piezoelectric elements, and to perform nozzle ejection testing based on the residual oscillation thereof (see Japanese Patent No. 3794431, for example).